Red Ridding Hodd vs Werewolf
by Werewolf Repel
Summary: Dans un pays où il neige, une créature apparait semant la mort. Des gens disparaissent et reviennent transformés en monstre. Une femme se dresse contre la créature mais meut. Son nom : Red Ridding Hodd. La lutte continue. Une descendante va alors découvrir une horrible vérité. Et si le monstre n'est pas celui que l'on croit ? EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

_N/A : Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction sur The Little Red Riding Hood dans une version apocalyptique sous fond de neige, de loup-garou. Ceux qui connaissent le conte vont vraiment être étonnés, je reprends les personnages (sauf la grand-mère) et je façonne une autre histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si c'est le cas laissez-moi une review._

 _Maintenant place à l'histoire !_

Prologue

Notre histoire se passe dans un pays où l'Hiver était le maître pendant au moins 8 mois alors que l'Été ne l'était que pendant 4 mois. Les nombreux villages vivaient en harmonie, s'échangeant leur récoltes, s'entraidant lorsque la saison hivernale était très rude. Cependant la vie de ces villages allait changer à cause de cet Hiver. L'Hiver le plus rude mais surtout le plus mortelle.

Durant cette saison glaciale, un groupe de jeunes filles et de jeunes hommes ramassaient du bois pour les leurs lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement qui leur glaça le sang. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu un hurlement pareil. Tout à coup, il n'y eut plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un des jeunes hommes remarque l'ombre d'une créature. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir ses amis que celle-ci le trancha avant de tuer les autres.

Quand les villageois retrouvèrent les corps, ils prirent peur surtout lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une jeune fille, une survivante qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter :

̶ C'est un loup qui les a tués…

Certains villageois décidèrent de traquer la bête mais ne revinrent jamais jusqu'à ce que d'autres villageois se fassent attaquer. Pas par la bête, ce qui était étrange, mais par les villageois qui avaient disparus. Ils étaient différents. En effet certains survivants dirent que ces villageois avaient les yeux jaunes, des griffes, des crocs et certains avaient même des poils sur tout le corps. Un survivant avait même affirmé que l'un d'eux s'était transformé en un immense loup qui se tenait sur ses pattes arrière.

Tout le pays vivait dans la peur. L'influence de la créature s'étendait et personne n'osait s'interposer contre elle. Mais un jour une femme changea tout cela. Ce jour là, elle se dressa contre la créature et ses sbires, armée d'une lance dont la lame était en argent ainsi que d'un couteau du même métal. Elle était habillée de sa cape rouge pour se protéger. Accompagnée d'un homme nommé Hunsman, cette jeune femme osa affronter cette créature et ses laquais. Elle en tua beaucoup mais ne réussit pas à trouver la créature originale. Au final, la jeune femme fut tuée en laissant derrière elle une enfant. Une fois grande, celle-ci reprit la mission de sa mère avec à ses côtés le descendant d' Husman, celui qui avait accompagné sa mère.

La lutte continuait depuis ce temps contre la créature qui arriva dans le pays. Les années passèrent et les descendantes de la jeune femme continuèrent le combat, leurs armes évoluant ainsi que leurs vêtements. Sauf un vêtement : elles portaient toutes une cape rouge avec une capuche.

Les descendantes avaient repris le nom de la première femme qui avait commencé le combat pour que personne ne l'oublie et oublie qu'elle fut la première a avoir trouvé le courage de commencer le combat.

Cette première femme, celle qui avait commencé la lutte et se prénommait : Red Ridding Hood.

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? J'espère que vous avez aimé le prologue. Cela n'a vraiment rien à voir avec le conte. Cela tournera vers le fantastique et l'apocalypse. J'espère que vous avez deviné qui était la fameuse créature ?**

 **En tout cas si vous avez aimé laisser une review et je vous répondrai la prochaine fois.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A : Voici mon premier chapitre sur ma fic Red Ridding Hood vs Werewolf. Vous avez aimé le prologue j'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre 1._

 _Je remercie :_

 _Klessai : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre surtout que lorsque je l'ai écrit j'ai versé ma petite larme. Même ma bêta y à versé la sienne._

 _Aca : Thank you for you're review. I'm very happy because you're my first English reader. A good read._

Chapitre 1

Plusieurs siècles avaient passés depuis le début de la guerre. L'actuelle Red Ridding Hood se nommait Kara Red, elle avait une fille de 10 ans nommée Dante. Kara était une des rares Red Ridding Hodd à avoir survécut le plus longtemps pour voir sa fille grandir. La seule aussi à avoir un incroyable tableau de chasse des laquais de la créature.

Tous comme ses ancêtres, elle n'avait pas trouvé la créature d'origine. Au fil des siècles, ses ancêtres avaient réussit à identifier l'horrible monstre. Les villageois avaient affaire à un loup-garou. Ce qui expliquait que certains villageois se transformaient à leur tour en monstre sans espoir de retrouver forme humaine.

Une carte marquée de croix par les Red Ridding Hood montrait les terrains de chasse de la créature et ses sbires qui n'attaquaient pratiquement que la nuit. C'était rare la journée mais cela arrivait. Cependant, sur cette carte, un endroit ne fut jamais fouillé du fait qu'aucune Red Ridding Hood ne l'avaient atteintes vivantes.

Kara avait deviné que c'était là-bas que ce terrait la créature, malheureusement elle devait venir en aide aux villageois qui étaient victimes des pantins de la Créature. Plus elle en tuait, plus leur nombre grandissait. Le seul moyen d'arrêter la pandémie était de tuer la créature d'origine.

Ce matin là, elle s'entraînait avec sa fille dehors à l'épée. Dante avec sa propre épée, s'entraînait sur une cible en bois d'au moins 2 mètres, sous l'œil vigilant de sa mère. Celle-ci lui disait ce qui n'allait pas.

̶ Tiens ton épée plus haute.

TCHACK !

̶ Tiens la plus fermement par la poignée.

TCHACK !

̶ Tes coups doivent êtres plus forts.

TCHACK !

Au final Dante trancha la tête de la cible d'un coup net et précis, elle était essoufflée mais toujours en alerte. Kara était fière de sa fille, elle allait la féliciter quand toutes les deux entendirent un craquement. Dante se remit en garde tandis que sa mère s'approcha de sa fille arme à la main.

Cependant ce fut Erwis Hunsman qui sortit des buissons en levant les mains en signe de paix. Kara baissa son arme en poussant un soupir mais pas Dante. Elle connaissait l'histoire de ses ancêtres, au début, pour elle, les Hunsman étaient courageux. Mais au fil des siècles, les descendants devenaient moins courageux et plus couards. C'était le cas d'Erwis, selon Dante, elle avait toujours peur qu'il abandonne sa mère lors d'un combat. Surtout depuis que sa mère l'avait rembarré parce qu'il voulait sortir avec elle à la mort de son père, disparut lors d'une attaque.

Kara aussi se méfiait d'Erwis depuis qu'il l'avait essayé de l'embrasser de force alors que Swen, le père de Dante était mort. Cependant les Hunsman avaient aidé les Red Ridding Hood ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Voyant que sa fille ne baissait pas son arme, Kara posa la main sur son épaule.

Dante regarda sa mère avant de reporter son attention sur Erwis. Pas question pour elle de baisser son arme. Une pression sur son épaule lui fit baisser son arme. Dès que Dante eut baissé son arme, Erwis commença à parler.

̶ J'ai bien crut qu'elle voulait me tuer.

̶ Crois moi, si ma mère n'était pas là, je n'aurais pas hésité. Répliqua Dante.

Erwis retint son souffle, il savait que l'enfant était très protecteur envers sa mère depuis l'affaire du baiser. Kara l'avait remis à sa place mais lorsqu'il avait voulut répliquer, l'enfant âgé seulement de 6 ans avait prit l'épée de son père pour la balancer vers lui. L'épée lui avait entaillé la joue avant de venir se figé dans le mur, Erwis n'avait jamais oublié ni le regard ni les paroles de l'enfant.

̶ Touche encore à ma mère et tu le regretteras.

Elle avait prit l'épée figé dans le mur avant de la pointer vers Erwis, le faisant saigner. Erwis sut à ce moment que s'il n'était pas un Hunsman, il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. Seul l'intervention de Kara avait mit fin à la menace de Dante. La petite fille avait alors baissé son arme avant de reculer vers sa mère sans lui tourner le dos.

Kara avait ensuite ordonné à Erwis de partir. Depuis cet incident, Erwis faisait encore plus attention, notamment en présence de Dante. Kara voyait l'embarras d'Erwis, elle le laissa encore poireauter avant de briser le silence.

̶ Que veux tu Erwis ?

̶ Te prévenir que d'autres villages ont été attaqués. Mais il y a encore mieux. Un témoin a vu la créature en chair et en os et a réussi à la blesser.

Kara et Dante retinrent leur souffle. Jusqu'à présent jamais la créature ne s'était aventurée hors de son antre. De plus elle était blessée, donc il y avait une chance de la détruire.

̶ Amène moi au survivant.

̶ Je viens moi aussi. Annonça Dante.

̶ Pas question Dante !

La petite allait répliquer mais d'un simple regard de sa mère, la fillette se tut. Kara se mit alors à sa hauteur pour pouvoir lui parler.

̶ Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, je veux que tu reprennes la mission. Si nous mourrons toutes les deux, plus personne n'osera se lever contre le loup. Nous représentons l'espoir, tu comprends ?

̶ Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Marmonna Dante.

̶ Je sais. Écoute-moi, pendant mon absence je veux que tu continues l'entraînement à l'épée, puis aux différentes techniques que je t'ai apprises. Quand tu auras finit cela, occupe toi de tes armes, notamment de ton épée, ton poignard, ta lance mais aussi tes armes à feu. Comprit ?

̶ Oui mère.

Kara sourit face à la mine de sa fille. Se levant, Kara se dirigea vers la maison, Dante et Erwis sur ses talons. A l'intérieur, Kara pris son épée qu'elle sangla à ses hanches, deux armes à feu de chaque côtés de ses hanches. Elle prit aussi des doigts de gardes en argent relié par des chaînes qui une fois sur sa main droite étaient effrayant. Pour finir elle se revêtit de la fameuse cape rouge. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit Dante et Erwis qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Kara dit au revoir à sa fille et partit avec Erwis retrouver le survivant.

Après avoir rencontré les survivants des villages attaqués, Kara rencontra celui qui avait vu et touché la bête. Kara apprit que la bête faisait plus de 2 mètres, qu'elle était plus rapide et plus vicieuse. Cela démontrait que la bête était intelligente, ce qui jouait en défaveur de Kara et d'Erwis. Le survivant leur apprit qu'il portait quelque chose autour de son cou mais ne sut dire quoi. Il leur annonça qu'il avait survécu seulement avec un pistolet, il avait tiré plusieurs fois sur la bête. Une balle l'avait atteint dans l'épaule puis une autre lui avait traversé le mollet droit. La bête avait à peine bronché mais sa blessure au mollet l'avait fait beaucoup saignée et c'est ce qui sauva la vie à l'homme.

Kara lui demanda où avait eu lieux l'attaque, le survivant leur montra. Kara vit au sol des traces de sang. Elle remercia le survivant puis elle et Erwis suivirent les traces.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils suivirent la piste de sang. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y avait plus aucune trace. Pire encore, Kara et Erwis était arrivés dans une zone inconnue. La zone qu'aucune Red Ridding Hood avait visité. La nuit allait tomber d'ici quelque heures, Kara n'était pas tranquille puisqu'ils étaient sur le territoire du monstre.

̶ Nous devrions rebrousser chemin Kara. Intervint Erwis. Sais tu où nous sommes ?

̶ Je le sais bien Erwis. Cependant, nous ne rebrousserons pas. Nous devons avancer.

̶ Tu es malade ! Intervint Erwis en lui prenant le bras. Nous sommes sur son territoire et...

CLACK !

Kara venait de gifler et de propulser Erwis à terre le menaçant de la pointe de sa lance.

̶ Ton ancêtre est mort en héros au côté de la mienne. Il était un brave guerrier qui méritait le respect. Cependant je n'ai pas son fidèle descendant devant moi. Non, j'ai devant moi une poule mouillée. Depuis toujours nous vivons dans la peur depuis que ce monstre à débarqué, aujourd'hui nous avons une chance de le vaincre, de plus j'ai perdu mon compagnon, le père de Dante. Je ne peux pas reculer et toi non plus. Si tu veux rentrer, rentre, puisse tu faire honte à ton ancêtre. Moi je continue.

Retirant la pointe de sa lance, Kara abandonna Erwis et continua sa route. Kara glissa sur la neige, se sentant observé de temps en temps. Elle savait que le monstre l'observait grâce à ses sbires, Kara restait sur ses gardes au cas où il y aurait une attaque. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Un immense loup bondit dans sa direction, Kara l'empala sur la lance avant de le projeter au sol et de l'achever en lui tranchant la tête. Reprenant son souffle, Kara se redressa avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était encerclée par plusieurs paires d'yeux. Elle pensait qu'Erwis irait la rejoindre mais finalement il montrait son vrai visage : c'était un lâche. Fermant les yeux, Kara pensa à Dante et se jura d'emporter un maximum de monstre en Enfer avec elle.

L'attaque commença, Kara en empala avec sa lance, trancha avec son épée. Au bout d'un moment, elle vint a bout de ses ennemis, 30 au total. Mais elle perdit sa lance, Kara entendit alors des grognements qui étaient plus nombreux. Cette fois, elle rangea son épée et dégaina ses armes au moment où plusieurs loups se jetèrent sur elle. Kara les plomba mais étant seul contre 100 individus, Kara s'échappa tout en continuant de tirer. Cependant elle trébucha, glissant sur la neige, Kara perdit un de ses pistolets. Se cognant contre un rocher, elle eut le poignet droit foulé, son épaule gauche la laçant.

Se relevant avec difficulté, Kara aperçu quelque chose au loin. Claudiquant, Kara vit alors une vison de cauchemar. Se tenait devant des squelettes accrochés comme le Christ sur une immense croix en bois. Ce qui choqua encore plus Kara c'était que ces squelettes portaient des capes rouges, elle avait devant elle les corps des précédentes Red Ridding Hood.

Cela lui glaça le sang, d'autant plus que les croix formaient une longue rangée comme un avertissement. Kara su alors que le monstre se cachait derrière ces lignes, elle avança, épée en main, elle sut alors que la mort l'attendrait au bout. Tout en continuant de marcher, Kara aperçut une grotte, elle sut que c'était le repère du monstre.

Personne ne gardait l'entrée mais Kara resta quand même prudente. Se glissant comme une ombre, elle explora la grotte. Au sol se trouvait des ossements d'animaux mais aucun être humains. Ce n'était pas logique, Kara trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Elle entendit un bruit au fond et le suivit. Se cachant, elle respira un bon coup avant de se lancer armes au poing prêt à tirer avant de se figer.

Devant elle se tenait deux enfants, des garçons de 11 ou 12 ans, ils avaient des oreilles et une queue de loup. Soudain, une femme apparue se tenant devant les enfants prête à mordre. Kara ne comprenais plus rien, cette femme avait une apparence humaine et elle protégeait les deux enfants comme si c'était les siens. Rengainant son arme, Kara leva sa main en guise de paix.

̶ On se calme. Je ne vous ferais rien.

̶ Attention derrière vous ! Prévint la femme.

̶ Quoi ?

Se retournant, Kara reçut un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Retirant le couteau, l'homme laissa Kara s'effondrer au sol avant de se diriger vers la femme qui protégeait les enfants.

̶ Ah enfin, je vous retrouve. Tu m'as donné beaucoup de fil à retordre toi et ton stupide frère.

L'homme allait agripper la femme par les cheveux quand il reçu un coup dans le dos. Kara saignait mais elle n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un faire du mal à une femme et ses enfants. Voyant le visage de l'agresseur Kara se figea d'horreur.

\- Toi ? EXPECE D'ORDURE !

L'agresseur fila en poussant Kara qui s'écroula contre la paroi. Se relevant avec l'aide de la femme, Kara, de sa main libre agrippa l'épaule de la jeune femme.

̶ Restez ici avec vos enfants.

Puis Kara s'élança après l'homme, arrivant dehors, une tempête s'était levée. Kara ne voyait presque plus rien, sa blessure la ralentissait puisqu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle avançait à l'aveuglette quand elle faillit tomber d'une falaise. Reprenant l'équilibre Kara fut blessée à l'épaule par un coup de couteau. Kara lutta comme elle put mais elle était blessée et avait perdu du sang et elle se reprochait dangereusement du bord. Finalement ce fut son adversaire qui eut le dessus en la poignardant encore. Elle partit vers l'arrière mais fut retenue par son adversaire qui lui murmura.

̶ Tu n'aurais pas du découvrir cela.

̶ VA EN ENFER !

Dans un dernier mouvement de courage, elle lui griffa le visage avant qu'il ne la lâche et qu'elle tombe dans le vide. Elle atterrit dans la poudreuse mais Kara savait qu'elle allait mourir, c'était inévitable. Elle entendit des pas, elle crut que c'était son adversaire mais ce fut un loup accompagné d'un homme, du moins elle crut que c'était un homme vu que sa vue se brouillait. Le loup la toucha, Kara le regarda et vit qu'il avait les yeux vairons : un œil bleu et un œil vert. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne à avoir ces yeux : Swen.

Kara se mit alors à pleurer, essayant de lever sa main pour toucher le loup mais ce fut impossible. L'homme la lui prit et l'appliqua sur la fourrure de l'animal qui ne broncha pas. Puis le bras de Kara tomba dans la neige, signe que la vie la quittait. Ne pouvant plus rien voir, Kara n'eut qu'une parole avant de mourir.

̶ Dante.

Puis Kara mourut, le loup se mit alors à hurler suivit par un autre hurlement mais qui venait d'une bouche humaine.

Au village Dante s'entraînait encore même après avoir finit ses autres tâches elle continuait à s'entraîner pour être forte comme sa mère. Soudain elle entendit les hurlements, illico elle arrêta de s'entraîner. Dante eut une drôle de sensation, comme un vide dans la poitrine. Dante comprit alors que sa mère venait de mourir, elle le savait en elle. Lâchant son épée, Dante sentit son cœur se serrer dans poitrine. Tombant à genoux, elle ne put arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, n'en pouvant plus elle se mit alors à hurler au point de se casser les cordes vocales.

̶ Maman, non. Non ! Non ! NON ! RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 **N/A : Voilà le premier chapitre, verdict ? Kara est morte tué par... Je suis sur que vous avez deviner qui c'était mais la raison est pourquoi ? Qui est cette femme que Kara à vu dans la grotte avec ces enfants ? Qui était le loup aux yeux vairons ? Es ce que c'était le père de Dante ? Et cette silhouette d'homme avec ce loup ?**

 **Autant que questions que je suis sur que vous poser mais que je vous livrerais plus tard. Je sais c'est sadique mais bon j'adore entretenir le mystère.**

 **Je vous dit au prochaine chapitre.**

 **Bonne soirée.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A : Voici le chapitre 2. Pardon pour cette longue attende mais la vie réel ne ma fait de cadeau. J'ai préférer attendre pour voir si je pouvais améliorer ce chapitre. De plus ma bêta avait beaucoup de chose à faire alors j'ai voulu attendre avant de le lui envoyer. Dans ce chapitre je dévoile l'identité du meurtrier de Kara. Cependant le mystère reste entier, il reste encore beaucoup de pièces du puzzles avant d'avoir un image nette.**

 **Sur ceux je tiens à remercier :**

 **Klessai : Tu n'est pas la seule à avoir versé ta petite larme pour Kara. Ma bêta et moi même avons aussi versé notre petite larme. C'était nécessaire qu'elle meurt mais son sacrifice ne sera pas vain.**

 **Tu crois que le père de Dante est vivant ? Hum désoler je ne peux pas te répondre mais (sourire énigmatique), il te faudra attendre un petit moment pour avoir ta réponse.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey : Merci d'avoir corriger ce chapitre. Même si tu ne pas laisser de review je te remercie. Dans ton mail tu te posais des questions mais il faudra attendre encore un peu. Mais je dois ire que tu es sur la bonne voie. (petit rire et sourire énigmatique).**

 **Sinon bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas.**

Chapitre 2

 _Dans la montagne_

Kara venait de rendre son dernier souffle, le loup aux yeux vairons cessa d' hurler pour s'allonger à côté du corps en poussant des petites plaintes. La silhouette de l'homme à côté du loup cessa aussi d' hurler. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, c'était la jeune femme que Kara avait vu dans la grotte. Voyant le corps, elle porta son regard sur l'homme avant de poser la question qui la taraudait.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu son meurtrier ?

\- Non. Elle ta vu avec les enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Murmura la jeune femme en baissant la tête. Elle a essayé de me protéger avant qu'il n'intervienne pour essayer de nous tuer.

\- Elle a prononcé le prénom « Dante » avant de mourir. Annonça l'homme.

\- Le prénom de sa fille je suppose. Maintenant que la mère est morte, sa fille reprendra le flambeau. Comme ses ancêtres avant. Cela n'en finira donc jamais ? Pleura la femme.

\- Pas nécessairement. La mère à découvert le visage de son meurtrier et elle l'a blessé au visage. Je pense que la fille reconnaîtra facilement le meurtrier de sa mère. Annonça l'homme.

\- Peut être mais avant tout, elle essaiera de te tuer avant de tout découvrir. Déplora la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter davantage.

\- Soit courageuse, quelque chose me dit que la fille nous viendra en aide. Je vais m'occuper du corps, rentre dans la grotte, ils ont besoin de toi.

\- D'accord.

La jeune femme se releva pour se diriger vers la grotte accompagnée par le loup aux yeux vairons. L'homme prit le corps de Kara dans ses bras en disant :

\- Espérons que ta fille soit plus combative que toi Red Riding Hood.

 _Chez Kara_

Dante cessa d' hurler parce qu'elle n'avait plus de voix. La tristesse commença à être remplacée par la haine surtout lorsqu'un homme du village se dirigea vers elle. En la voyant à genoux par terre, essayant de reprendre son souffle, l'homme comprit que la petite savait que sa mère n'était plus. Depuis toujours les Red Riding Hood avaient un lien spécial avec leur fille qui savait quand leur mère mourrait.

\- Dante, il faut que tu viennes.

\- Pourquoi ? Ma mère vient de mourir !

\- Erwis est de retour, il est blessé.

A ce nom, Dante tourna violemment la tête, l'homme recula. A la place de la petite fille sage, se tenait, une enfant dont le regard était remplit de haine pure. Se levant doucement, Dante se dirigea vers l'homme et lui parla d'une voix froide à vous glacez le sang.

\- Où est-il ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dante arriva devant la maison des Hunsman, la porte était fermée D'un violent coup de pied elle l'ouvrit. Suite au bruit violent, Erwis sursauta y comprit les jeunes femmes qui soignaient sa blessure au visage. En voyant Dante, Erwis prit peur, elle était comme un démon tout droit sortit de l'Enfer pour venir chercher sa proie. S'avançant vers Erwis d'un pas lent, Dante vira les filles malgré leurs protestations. Une fois devant Erwis, Dante regarda son visage, il avait une longue griffure allant du front vers le bas du menton sur le côté gauche.

Prenant son menton dans sa main, elle lui tourna la tête avant de lui demander.

\- Qui t'as fait cela ?

\- Un loup, j'ai cru que j'allais y rester.

\- Dommage qu'il est raté son coup ! Annonça Dante.

\- Comment oses-tu dire cela ? Répliqua une jeune femme.

Dante braqua son regard et grogna contre la jeune femme qui recula apeurée. Reportant son regard sur Erwis, Dante lui demanda la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

\- Où était ma mère quand tu as reçu cette blessure ? REPOND MOI !

\- On… on...on avait suivit la piste de sang de la créature qui menait à son territoire. Ta mère y est entrée, j'allais la suivre quand des sbires m'ont attaqué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu Kara.

Dante rugit en giflant violemment Erwis sur le côté du visage contenant la blessure. Celui-ci tomba au sol se tenant le visage car la blessure venait de saigner à nouveau. Les filles se dirigèrent vers Erwis ce qui fit vomir Dante. Se plantant devant lui, elle lui parla d'une voix chargée d' haine pure.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un coureur de jupon ! Ma mère est allé directement chasser le monstre dans son antre tandis que toi tu ne l'as pas accompagné ! TU N'ES QU'UN LACHE ! TU L'AS ABANDONNEE !

\- Non ! Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas abandonné. Dante, elle va revenir...

\- ELLE EST MORTE PAUVRE CRETIN !

Erwis ne savait pas quoi dire, face à la fureur de la fille, il préféra ne rien dire.

\- TU AS OSE ABANDONNER MA MERE ! TU ME LE PAIRAS ERWIS !

Se tournant vers l'assemblée, Dante parla.

\- Ma mère est morte, abandonné par cet homme. Autrefois, les Hunsman était des combattants prêts à sacrifier leur vie mais au fil des siècles ils sont devenus moins courageux, fuyards. Ils préféraient sauver leur peau, nous en avons la preuve avec cet homme. Ma mère tout comme les autres Red Riding Hood ont donné leur vie pour vous sauver de la bête. Elles ont toujours fait équipe avec un Hunsman. Cependant, j'ai la preuve qu' Erwis préférait sauver sa peau plutôt que d'affronter la bête. La bête qui nous terrorise depuis qu'elle est arrivée sur notre sol. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, vous vivez dans la peur, peu d'entre vous ont la volonté de se battre. Sachez ceci, moi, Dante Red, fille de Kara Red, je déclare reprendre aujourd'hui le flambeau. Oui je reprends la mission et cette fois je le ferais seule. Je continuais la mission sans toi Erwis.

Dans la salle, des « oh » et des « elle est folle » se firent entendre. Dante eut un petit rire avant de braquer son regard vairons-regard qu'elle avait eu de son père- sur la petite assemblée.

\- Vous ne manquez pas de culot ! Erwis n'a pas hésité à revenir ici la queue entre les jambes laissant ma mère seule contre le monstre. Ma mère est la seule à avoir réussit à trouver la cachette du monstre. Vous me traitez de folle mais vous n'avez pas le cran de prendre les armes et de vous battre. Moi je le ferais !

Regardant Erwis, Dante s'avança vers lui à pas lent avant de s'immobiliser, de se baisser devant lui pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Si je te trouve sur mon chemin, je n'hésiterais pas à t'éliminer s'il le faut. Tu as brisé la tradition, maintenant il n'y a plus de pacte entre nous. Pour moi maintenant, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un couard. Si je découvre que tu m'as caché quelque chose sur la mort de ma mère, je te le ferais payer au centuple. Tient le toi pour dire.

Puis se relevant, Dante quitta la maison d' Erwis. Une fois revenu chez elle, elle alla prendre les affaires de sa mère pour les mettre dans un baluchon. Prenant le baluchon, Dante se dirigea vers la tombe de son père. Après sa disparition, Kara avait fait une tombe improvisée. Kara avait laissé la pelle au cas où sa fille devait faire une tombe pour elle. Posant le baluchon, Dante prit la pelle et commença à creuser la terre. Une fois que le trou fut assez grand, elle y déposa le baluchon et reboucha le trou.

Dante se recueilli sur la tombe et partit dans la maison. Allant dans sa chambre, elle enleva une latte de plancher. Dante en sortit un paquet que sa mère avait fait pour elle. Le déballant Dante y trouva deux armes à feu faites d'argent avec son nom gravé dessus. Une boîte de cartouche en argent, une ceinture contenant des couteaux, des chargeurs. Mais surtout la fameuse cape rouge que toutes les Red Riding Hood ont portée.

En voyant la cape, Dante sentit des larmes lui couler sur les joues mais elle les effaça avec rage. Elle devait se montrer forte. C'est pourquoi, elle ferma son cœur à tous sentiments et n'éprouva plus que haine et vengeance. Cependant, ayant mit fin à la tradition, Dante songea qu'elle devait se créer une image qui dégagerait de la peur. C'est pourquoi, elle s'habilla avec du noir : pantalon troué, et t-shirt troué avec des chaînes. Elle mit les bottes que sa mère lui avait donné, puis prenant un couteau, Dante se dirigea vers le miroir. Prenant une poignée de cheveux noir, elle coupa nette.

Au final, elle avait les cheveux très courts, elle avait seulement laissé deux mèches longues, rappel de son ancienne chevelure. Elle mit ensuite du rouge à lèvre noir sur ses lèvres, du crayon noir et du fard rouge sur ses yeux. Prenant la ceinture, elle la sangla sur ses hanches, avant d'y mettre ses armes et des chargeurs. Prenant la cape, elle alla dans la salle où étaient entreposées les armes. Elle y prit l'épée de son père plutôt que la sienne. Elle voulait venger aussi son père et quoi de mieux qu'avec son épée. L'épée était grande par rapport à elle mais Dante savait très bien la manier.

La sanglant dans son dos, elle mit la cape qui était bien grande pour son âge mais Dante s'en fichait.

Prenant ensuite sa lance, Dante sortit de la maison, pointant la lance vers le ciel elle hurla.

\- Loup-garou ! Sache que bientôt j'aurais ta peau ! Tu paieras pour la mort de ma mère et celle de mon père !

Le ciel se mit alors à neiger comme pour répondre à la colère de l'enfant. Dante se mit alors en route. Elle avait des ennemis à combattre et une tête à ramener comme trophée.

 _Dans la maison d'Erwis_

Après le petit speech de la fille de Kara, tout le monde était partis afin qu'il se repose. Erwis c'était alors servit un verre de scotch avant de se caler dans un fauteuil. Sur ce coup, il avait merdé pire encore il s'était mit à dos la fille de Kara. Tout en buvant son verre, il essaya de penser à un plan, jamais Dante ne devrait découvrir la vérité.

Les Hunsman avaient tout fait pour préserver leur secret mais à chaque fois les Red Riding Hodd commençaient à chauffer. Kara avait découvert une partie mais elle n'avait pas réussit à décrypter ce qu'elle avait vu. Heureusement pour lui ! Cependant, il était marqué à vie, fort heureusement Dante avait crut que c'était un sbire qui lui avait fait cela. Pourvu que cela dure.

Malheureusement, la petite était montée sur ses grands chevaux. Maintenant elle faisait la croisade contre le monstre. Avec un peu de chance, elle finira par être tuée et il pourrait finir la mission de son ancêtre.

Oui, il allait enfin pourvoir finir ce que son ancêtre avait commencé à faire. De plus si Dante découvrait la vérité, il pourrait faire ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère.

\- Oui, il faut juste attendre le bon moment.

Finissant son verre, Erwis alla dormir.

 **N/A : Voilà le chapitre 2. Dante va être la plus meurtrière de tous les Red Riding Hood. Vous avez comprit QUI avez tué Kara mais pourquoi ? Ah çà faudra attendre un peu plus. Mais la question la plus crucial que vous devez vous posez c'est Qui est cette femme et la silhouette d'homme qui était avec Kara ? Et quel son leur lien ? Ah temps de question qui viendront en temps et en heures.**

 **Le prochain chapitre est en cour mais je ne sais pas quand je l'aurais terminer puisque je jongle entre cette fic et « Les Mercenaires des Wraiths ». Sinon passez un bon week end.**


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A : Voici le chapitre 3 tant attendu. Dans ce chapitre vous serez qu'est devenu Dante. Vous verrez d'autres personnages arriver. Mais surtout une autre menace semblerait planer sur l'île. Place à la lecture et à la réflexion._

 _Klessai : Contente que le chapitre t'es plus. Désoler mais non tu ne peux pas tuer Erwis, c'est mon boulot. Oh mais ne t'en fais pas je lui réserve une mort atroce. En tout cas je pense que ce chapitre va te plaîre que tu vas te poser des questions dessus._

 _Aca : Yes Erwis is a coward. Don't worry, Dante is strong, and one day she discover the truth. I think you'll like thish chapter. Good reading._

 _Whitelackgrey : Même si tu ne me laisse pas de review, je te remercie. C'est aussi grâce à toi que j'ai pu écrire cette fic. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture._

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait maintenant 12 ans que Dante avait reprit le flambeau, la jeune femme avait bien changée autant physiquement que mentalement. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Dante était devenue un cauchemar pour les sbires du loup-garou mais aussi pour les villageois. En effet chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait, on aurait dit que la mort arrivait. Après son passage, elle ne laissait que des cadavres et des litres de sang sur la neige. Les villageois qu'elle sauvait n'osaient pas l'approcher comme s'ils avaient peur de passer dans l'autre monde.

Contrairement à ses ancêtres, Dante les avaient toutes surpassées même sa mère. Elle était la seule à avoir un important tableau de chasse. Chaque fois qu'elle tuait un sbire, elle prenait la tête comme trophée pour la planter sur une pique afin que tout le monde sache et voit tous les sbires qu'elle avait tués depuis l'âge de 10 ans. Jamais les villageois n'auraient pu oublier cette vision d'horreur, le jour où Dante revint avec ses premiers trophées quelques jours après avoir annoncé qu'elle reprenait le flambeau.

Cela faisait 2 semaines que Dante était parti, certains pensaient qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais, d'autres qu'elle avait dû mourir. Puis un jeune garçon du village arriva en courant, à bout de souffle et annonça :

\- Dante... Dante... est revenue.

Tout le monde s'était alors précipité pour aller voir la petite fille mais lorsqu'ils la virent, personne ne la reconnut. En fait, ils se disaient que cela ne pouvait pas être Dante. La petite était couverte de sang de la tête au pied. Tellement couverte de sang qu'on ne pouvait pas différencier sa cape rouge du sang sur son corps. Son regard était vide de tous sentiment, à part la haine. Mais ce qui avait terrifié les villageois c'est ce que Dante tenait dans ses deux mains : des têtes de sbires. Dante en avait trois dans chaque main. Tout en continuant de marcher, elle sentit les regards des villageois sur elle. Ayant marre de sentir ces regards sur elle, Dante, s'arrêta de marcher. Elle releva la tête d'un air de défi avant de continuer à marcher. Tout le monde s'écartait de son passage, en voyant Erwis, Dante lui décrocha un sourire mauvais avant de continuer sa route. Une fois chez elle, Dante alla chercher des piques qu'elle planta dans la neige avant de mettre les têtes dessus.

Au fils des ans, il y avait devant chez Dante au moins plus d'une quarantaine de pique avec des têtes. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui avait changé. Elle aussi avait changée. A force de revenir avec des litres de sang sur le corps, le sang commença à rester. Au final c'était les cheveux de la jeune Red Riding Hood qui avait souffert. Maintenant, à la place de ses cheveux noirs, elle avait des cheveux noirs parsemés de mèche rouge comme le sang. Elle avait beau les laver, il restait toujours du sang et plus elle tuait de sbires plus elle avait de mèche de sang comme elle aimait les appeler.

Lorsqu'elle eut 20 ans, Dante avait changé de coiffure. A la place de son autre coupe, elle avait une coupe à la « garçonne », une grande mèche cachait son œil gauche. Derrière son crâne, ses cheveux faisaient des pics. Ses vêtements étaient composés de noir avec des chaînes et bien sur elle avait gardé sa cape rouge. Sa nouvelle apparence avait suscité la peur et la méfiance. De tous les Red Riding Hood, c'était elle que l'on craignait le plus.

Cependant, Dante avait remarqué que la peur et la paranoïa s'était emparer de l'île. Elle avait vu cela lorsqu'à 21 ans, elle avait sauvé un animal de la folie des villageois. Cet animal lui servait maintenant de compagnon, de protecteur et tous avait peur parce que c'était un loup.

Dante venait de tuer au moins quatre sbires quand elle entendit des bruits. Croyant que d'autres villageois avaient été attaqués, elle se précipita vers la source. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la scène la choqua : Des jeunes lançaient des cailloux sur un loup. Dante aperçu plus loin, le cadavre d'un autre loup puis celui d'un cerf. Elle comprit que ces loups avaient attaqués le cerf pour se nourrir mais qu'après ces jeunes les avaient attaqués croyant sûrement avoir affaire à des sbires.

Dante jura avant de s'interposer entre le loup et les jeunes. Les jeunes en la voyant n'osèrent plus bouger tandis que Dante les regardait. Le loup derrière elle grogna mais Dante se retourna vers lui :

\- Couché !

Le loup arrêta de grogner pour reculer avant de s'effondrer sur la neige. Les jeunes poussèrent alors des cris avant de s'en prendre à Dante en lui lançant des cailloux. Dante les esquiva avant de les faire tous tomber par terre. Le plus vieux lui rétorqua :

\- Comment pouvez-vous protéger un monstre comme lui ?

\- Pauvre idiot ! Vous viviez tellement dans la peur que vous ne savez même pas reconnaître un loup normal d'un sbire.

Le jeune homme n'osa plus rien dire, Dante comprit par ce silence qu'ils avaient fait cela pour « s'amuser ». Pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas peur. Pour elle c'était pathétique.

\- Toi et les autres n'êtes vraiment que des moins que rien. Si vous voulez tellement vous « amuser », choisissez un autre adversaire. Maintenant partez. Si jamais je vous revois, vous le regretterez !

Les jeunes partirent la queue entre les jambes. Dante poussa un soupir avant de se diriger vers le loup couché dans la neige. En s'agenouillant, elle vit ici et là quelques blessures qui n'étaient pas grave. Puis elle alla voir l'autre loup mais elle comprit que celui-ci était mort. Dante prit alors une décision, avec son épée elle creusa dans la neige et la terre un grand trou. Une fois le trou terminé, elle mit le corps du loup dedans puis le recouvrit. L'autre loup avait observé la scène sans bouger. Une fois sa besogne terminée elle partit non sans avoir dit :

\- Je te laisse la carcasse du cerf. Ton compagnon ne risquera pas d'être la proie des charognards. Cependant tu es blessé. Je ne te donne pas 4 jours avant que tu ne succombes. Si tu veux vivres tu n'auras qu'a suivre mon odeur.

Puis Dante partit, une fois chez elle pour prendre un bain avant de marmonner pour elle même :

\- Vraiment je vous jure quelle bande d'imbéciles. Les animaux sauvages se font rares et eux ils trouvent le moyen de confondre un vulgaire loup avec un sbire. J'aurais du leur donner une bonne leçon.

Restant dans son bain, Dante sentit soudain quelque chose. Souriant, elle sortit afin d'aller vers la porte. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver le loup avec la carcasse de cerf. Celui-ci attendait bien sagement comme un chien. Dante prit alors la carcasse et rentra chez elle sans que le loup ne la suive. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, elle marmonna :

\- Soit tu rentres soit tu passes la nuit dehors. Il fait froid et moi je voudrais retourner dans mon bain.

Le loup trottina pour rentrer dans la maison. Dante referma la porte pour retourner dans la salle de bain afin de finir son bain. Le loup la suivit et attendit que sa « futur » maîtresse finisse son bain. Une fois sa toilette terminée, Dante regarda le loup et vit qu'il saignait encore. Allant chercher des pansements, elle soigna les blessures. Le loup se retrouva enroulé de bande blanche, il suivit docilement sa maîtresse qui alla chercher la carcasse afin de la préparer pour le repas. Une fois que ce fut prêt Dante mangea sa part et le loup la sienne. Une fois le repas terminé Dante alla dans sa chambre pour dormir.

Le loup hésita à entrer mais Dante tapota le lit afin qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait dormir avec elle. Il ne se fit pas prier, le loup monta et s'endormit contre le flan de Dante qui lui caressa la fourrure avant de dire :

\- Je t'ai trouvé un nom. Désormais tu t'appelleras Silver.

Depuis, Dante combattait les sbires avec Silver son loup. C'était un duo encore plus dangereux, Silver était impitoyable envers les sbires. Il était résistant et obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à Dante. Cependant, un jour Ervis vint voir Dante qui était en train de s'entraîner avec son loup. Lorsque le loup vit Ervis il grogna ce qui attira l'attention de Dante.

Elle n'avait plus vu Hunsman depuis longtemps, elle croyait qu'il avait oublié le sort qu'il l'attendait mais en voyant sa mine, Dante su qu'il était un messager. En effet, Ervis avait été mandaté par les villageois pour apporter un message à Dante venant d'une contrée isolé. Personne n'osait approcher Dante depuis son changement et Ervis n'avait pas oublié la menace de Dante. Mais le message était plus important que son sort.

\- Hunsman. Que veux-tu ? Aurais-tu oublié ma menace ?

\- Dante. Non je n'ai rien oublié mais je ne suis que le messager. Depuis ton changement, les villageois ont peur de t'approcher.

\- Donc ils t'ont choisit. Accouche.

\- Je tiens cela d'autres villageois je veux que tu prennes cela en compte...

\- Balance ! Ma patience est à bout ainsi que celle de Silver.

Le loup grogna pour montrer son accord à sa maîtresse. Ervis recula un peu mais délivra son message.

\- Il y a eut de nouvelles attaques. Attend ! Ces attaques étaient différentes de toutes celles que j'ai pu voir avec ta mère. En fait cela ne colle pas avec tous les renseignements que mes ancêtres et les tiens ont récoltées.

\- Explique-toi.

\- Ces attaques ont eu lieu dans une contrée isolée où il n'y avait jamais eu d'attaque.

\- Peut tu me montrer cet endroit sur la carte ?

\- J'allais te le proposer.

Dante n'aimait pas qu'Ervis entre dans la maison mais il devait lui montrer où ces attaques ont eu lieu car c'était vraiment suspect. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dante prit la carte afin de la déplier sur la table. Ervis pointa alors une région vraiment isolée où effectivement il n'y avait jamais eu d'attaque.

Repliant la carte, Dante regarda Ervis avant de dire :

\- Tu as raison pour cette fois. Mais j'y vais avec Silver toi tu peux retourner chez toi.

Ervis retourna chez lui. Pour lui aussi c'était incompréhensible, cela ne correspondait pas au territoire de ce clébard et de sa peste de sœur. Mais il allait laisser faire Dante et son idiot de loup.

 _ **Dans la montagne**_

Endormit sous une pile de couverture, une jeune femme dormait paisiblement avant d'être réveillée par des bruits de pas. Se levant elle vit apparaître un loup aux yeux vairons et deux jeunes garçons avec des oreilles et une queue de loup. De loin on pouvait les confondre mais la jeune femme pouvait les reconnaître, après tout c'était le devoir d'une mère de reconnaître chacun de ses jumeaux. Voyant qu'il manquait quelqu'un elle leur demanda où était passé son frère :

\- Il est dehors en train de ruminer. Répondit un des garçons.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On à apprit de mauvaise nouvelles. Répondit l'autre garçon.

\- Du style ?

\- Il y a eu de nouvelles attaques dans une contrée isolée. En dehors de notre territoire. Répondit une autre voix. Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil toi tu resteras ici avec les jumeaux sous la protection des autres.

\- Tu y vas seul ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Non je l'emmène avec moi. Répondit l'homme en désignant le loup vairon.

\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas t'accompagner. Rouspétèrent les jumeaux.

\- Vous êtes trop jeunes et inexpérimenté. Maintenant restez avec votre mère. Comprit ?

Les jumeaux boudèrent mais obéirent à leur aîné. Le lendemain l'homme accompagné du loup aux yeux vairons quittèrent leur territoire pour les contrées isolées. Sans se douter que Dante et Silver était aussi en route.

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? Je sais ce que vous vous demandez... Qui sont cette drôle de petite famille mais je suis sur que pour le frère vous doutez de qui ou plutôt de quoi il s'agit ? Humm ?**

 **En ce qui concerne les attaques, il semblerait que la menace soit plus grande. Je ne peux vous dire que ceci : et si le loup-garou en débarquant sur l'île avec emmener avec lui autre chose ?**

 **Je vous laisse méditer là dessus.**


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A : Voici le chapitre suivant. L'étau va se resserrer sur le mystère de la mort des Red Riding Hood. Vous découvrirez qu'une autre menace encore plus mais surtout vous verrez Dante se mettre à douter. C'est grâce à votre patience et à vos commentaires que je continue cette histoire._

 _Merci à :_

 _DarkIsComing : Thank your for yours review. Don't worry, Erwis paid for his crimes. But is'not Dante who kill his. No, it is easy, I reserve for him horrible death._ _(sadistic smile)._

Chapitre 4

 _Au village de Dante..._

Depuis qu'Erwis avait passé le message à Dante, il essaya de faire des recherches dans les anciennes notes de son ancêtre. Le premier Hunsman avait pris des notes détaillées de la créature. Les regardant, Erwis les reposa. Non ! Cela ne correspondait pas aux attaques mais peut-être que ce bâtard changeait de territoire pour lui échappé. Allant se coucher, il ne put détacher les yeux d'un portrait que son ancêtre avait fait d'une jeune femme aux long cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus. Il se devait de la retrouver elle et ses marmots avant que cette peste de Dante ne découvre le poteau rose. Mais pour le moment il se devait d'attendre le retour de Dante pour savoir ce qui se passait dans cette région isolée.

 _Plus loin dans une partie isolée..._

Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine que Dante était partit de son village pour traquer le monstre suivit de Silver. Dante avait prit avant de partir de quoi survivre puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la zone. Dans un sac à dos, elle avait mis une tente, un peu de nourriture, des couteaux, des chargeurs de rechange, de quoi faire du feu et bien sûr une trousse de secours. Elle et Silver ne s'étaient arrêtés que très rarement mais au bout d'un moment, il fallait qu'ils reprennent des forces. Dans la tente, Silver dormait près de Dante les oreilles aux aguets pendant que la jeune femme restait avec un pistolet dans sa main gauche et l'épée de son père dans l'autre.

Ils surent qu'ils étaient sur le bon chemin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers un village complètement détruit. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive et pour cause : tout les villageois furent massacrés !

Dante et Silver trouvèrent des corps, du moins des parti ici et là. Dante n'avait jamais vu une telle sauvagerie ! Les cris de Silver attirèrent son attention. Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle vit ce qu'il voulait lui montrer : des traces de pas. Dante en compta environs plus d'une dizaine. Elle vit aussi une piste de sang qui se dirigeait vers la forêt. La suivant elle découvrit autre chose qui la surprit. Des corps de loup garou atrocement mutilé. Au moins plus d'une vingtaine.

Les examinant de plus près, elle vit que la plupart étaient morts suite à des morsures. En fait elle devina que ces loups garou s'étaient tués entre eux. De plus en plus bizarre songea Dante. Elle décida qu'il fallait mieux brûler les corps afin que les charognards ne puissent se faire un festin qui risquerait de contaminer la vie autour.

Une fois que le feu prit sur les corps, Dante quitta cet endroit sans se douter qu'on les avait observés. Une fois partie, une silhouette masculine suivit d'un loup s'approcha du village. S'approchant des reste des corps, le loup sentit une odeur qui le fit monter les babines tandis que la silhouette s'approcha des reste humain que son compagnon à quatre pattes venaient de sentir. En le regardant de plus près la silhouette fronça les sourcils avant de murmurer :

\- C'est impossible !

Se relevant, la silhouette regarda par où était partit Dante et son loup. Le loup vient se coller contre la jambe de l'homme pour montrer qu'il était là. Baissant la tête, l'homme grattouilla entre les oreilles de l'animal. Il comprenait qu'il était inquiet pour Dante. Cessant sa caresse, l'homme se remit en route quand il entendit un grognement qui venait de sa droite. L'homme vit soudain des loups assez grands avec une rage meurtrière. En les voyants, l'homme craqua sa nuque avant de reporter son regard vers on compagnon.

\- Tiens-toi prêt ! Nous devons tous les éliminer avant de suivre ta fille !

Puis une chose se produit, l'homme commença à se métamorphoser avant de se jeter dans la mêlée avec son compagnon à quatre pattes.

 _Beaucoup plus loin..._

Continuant leur chemin, Dante et Silver trouvèrent d'autres villages saccagés ainsi que des corps de loup qui s'étaient massacrées entre eux. Dante n'y comprit plus rien, cela ne ressemblait pas à ce que son ancêtre avait écrit sur cette créature. De plus, ces villages détruits et les villageois massacrés n'avaient rien à voir avec les attaques qu'elle avait vu. Non cela ne ressemblait pas aux attaques qu'elle avait vues.

Mais ce qui la surprit encore plus c'était les corps de loup garou, au dernier village qu'elle vit. Elle décida de les examiner plus attentivement. Se penchant sur une carcasse qui semblait masculine, elle vit que ce qui l'avait tué fut une morsure dans l'abdomen. De plus, ce corps était disproportionné. Les pattes semblaient trop grandes, en fait Dante remarqua que ce loup ne pouvait marcher convenablement.

Il semblait que ces corps avaient essayé de se métamorphoser mais qu'ils n'avaient pas réussit. Dante décida de vérifier quelque chose. Alors elle prit son couteau pour ouvrir la cage thoracique. Écartant les côtes, Dante vit alors que les organes étaient pourris. Elle remarqua que le cœur avait littéralement éclaté, autrement dit ce loup était déjà mort avant la morsure. Elle vérifia sur quatre autre loups, ils avaient aussi le cœur éclaté. Dante en conclut que c'est la métamorphose qui les avait tués avant les morsures fatales.

Brûlant les cadavres, Dante décida de planter la tente pour camper. Elle décida de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Une fois bien installée, elle croisa les mains derrière la tête avant de s'endormir, Silver contre son flan. Cependant, leur sommeil fut agité par des grognements et des bruits de pas. Se réveillant, habillé seulement d'un long t-shirt lui servant de chemise de nuit et de sa cape rouge, elle prit un des ses pistolets et son épée et sortit dehors. Il faisait froid mais elle en avait l'habitude. Elle guettait la forêt et vit plein de paire d'yeux brillant. Puis au bout de quelques minutes des dizaines de loup sortirent de la forêt. Dante en les voyant écarquilla les yeux, ces loups étaient difformes comme si la métamorphose avait très peu fonctionné. De plus, ils semblaient beaucoup plus agressifs que ceux qu'elle avait déjà affrontés.

Armes dans la main, elle commença à tirer pour en éliminer le plus possible avant de les finir avec son épée. Dix minutes plus tard elle les avait tous achevés, tous sauf un qui allait l'attaquer par derrière. Le temps qu'elle s'en rend compte elle aurait pu y passer mais une ombre passa au dessus d'elle pour plonger sur la bête. Dante se retourna pour voir un loup d'une assez grande taille manger les organes du loup garou qui avait tenté de la tuer.

Percevant un mouvement, le loup gigantesque se retourna babines retroussées vers l'intrus. Dante leva son épée pour se protéger mais le loup en la voyant cessa de montrer les babines. Dante ne baissa pas pour autant son épée, jamais elle n'avais vu de loup de cette taille ! Il était un géant comparé à Silver ! En regardant les deux loups, elle vit que ce loup inconnu faisait au moins deux fois la taille de Silver. Le loup inconnu laissa la carcasse pour s'avancer vers Dante qui pointa l'épée vers lui avant de baisser la pointe vers le sol. Le loup c'était immobilisé devant elle, un petit espace les séparait, Dante l'observa attentivement. Ce loup avait un pelage noir mais il avait la pointe de la queue blanche ainsi que l'intérieur des oreilles et sur le visage comme un masque. Mais ce qui interpella Dante c'était ses yeux. Ce loup avait les yeux vairons ! Certes il existait des loups avec ce genre d'anomalie mais Dante en le regardant semblait le connaître ce qui était absurde ! De plus à part elle, une seule personne avait des yeux vairons était son père ! Seulement son père était mort depuis longtemps.

Dante le regarda longuement avant que ce celui-ci pointa la tête à droite. Dante positionna son épée avant d'entendre un bruit : un sifflement ! Le loup couru vers la source du bruit puis il disparut dans la nuit. Baisant son épée, Dante resta perplexe, ce loup faisait remonter d'anciens souvenirs. Silver se colla à sa maîtresse afin de la réconforter. Caressant son compagnon entre les oreilles, Dante retourna vers sa tente suivit de Silver. Une fois à l'intérieur elle se dit que quelque chose clochait mais surtout elle pensa que si le loup garou avait attaqué, il était repartit on ne sait où. Elle était arrivé beaucoup trop tard pour les villages qu'elle avait visité mais si Erwis l'avait prévenu c'est par ce qu'il restait un village qui à été attaqué récemment.

Pendant ce temps, le loup retourna vers la source du sifflement. Arrivé sur les lieux, le loup baissa la tête devant la silhouette d'un homme accroupit tout ensanglanté. Dès qu'il vit le loup, l'homme se releva pour regarder le loup s'aplatir dans la neige. L'homme s'approcha pour se baisser afin de lui caresser la tête. Le loup se laissa faire avant de se tourner sur le dos afin de réclamer une caresse sur le bide. L'homme s'esclaffa avant d'accéder à la requête de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Celui-ci se retourna avant de regarder l'homme dans les yeux. L'homme comprit où était passé le loup une fois qu'il ne restait plus d'ennemi à tuer.

\- Tu es allée la voir n'est ce pas ?

Le loup baissa les yeux avant de faire une bouille digne du chat potté de Shrek. L'homme secoua la tête avant de tapoter doucement la tête du loup.

\- Tu es vraiment têtu mon ami. Bon ce n'est pas grave. En te voyant je suis sur qu'elle doit se poser des questions. Bon trouvons un endroit où dormir. Allez viens.

L'homme se leva avant se diriger au plus profond des arbres Sentant l'air au vu d'une nouvelle attaque. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Cela n'a pas de sens... Il avait disparu avant l'attaque...

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Dante se remit en marche vers un dernier village. Une fois son but atteint, elle se figea sur place. Ce qu'elle avait devant elle dépassait l'inimaginable ! Devant elle se trouvait une fosse remplit de cadavre d'humain et de loup. Une fosse commune ! Dante se boucha la bouche tellement l'odeur était infecte, Silver couina pour dire que cela puait. Dante se dirigea alors vers le village dont il ne restait plus rien. Dante s'avança et vit des empreintes profonde et large. Elles venaient plus loin au delà de la forêt. Dante les suivit et déboucha devant l'entrée d'une grotte immense. Devant elle se trouvait des ossements d'être humains. S'enfonçant dans la grotte, elle prit une branche pour en faire une torche. Elle remarqua que plus elle avançait dans la grotte, plus cela suintait. Pire encore, les parois étaient rouge sang, vieux de plusieurs années. Arrivant au fond de la grotte, Dante resta figé sur place. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, certains étaient vieux de plusieurs siècles ! Elle avait devant elle une sorte de garde mangé mais un garde manger pour une créature encore plus meurtrière. Dante comprit que la créature qui vivait là était encore plus dangereuse que le loup garou que son ancêtre avait combattu. Cependant une pensée vint à l'esprit de Dante et si lorsque le loup garou est arrivé sur l'île il n'était pas venu seul ? Soudain, un hurlement à vous glacer le sang retentit dehors. Dante sentit un frisson glacial lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale. Regardant Silver elle jeta sa torche et ordonna :

\- Sortons d'ici !

Dante se mit à courir suivit de Silver pour sortir de la grotte avant que l'occupant ne les trouve dans son refuge. Une fois sortit de la grotte, Dante courra vers la forêt. Au bout de 5 minutes, Dante s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et regarda qu'elle et son loup n'avait pas été suivi. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, Dante poussa un soupir. Se redressant, elle allait reprendre la marche quand elle entendit un craquement sinistre.

Prenant son épée dans sa main droite et un flingue dans la main gauche, Dante était aux aguets. Elle tourna en rond pour scruter le moindre bruit et la moindre silhouette. Cependant aussi entraînée qu'elle le fut rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cela. Surgissant d'entre les arbres, Dante vit alors un cauchemar sur patte. C'était bien un loup garou mais qui faisait au moins 2m50, son pelage était blanc et ses yeux étaient blanc comme ceux des aveugles. D'ailleurs Dante crut même qu'il était aveugle mais elle sut qu'il voyait très bien. Dante commença à reculer pour évaluer le meilleur angle pour une attaque. Seulement il n'y en avait aucun, Dante tira des balles pour l'affaiblir mais c'était tout le contraire. Pour lui, on aurait dit que c'était des piqûres de moustiques. Dante attaqua avec son épée mais elle ne réussit qu'à le blesser mais pas mortellement. Elle esquiva ses attaques mais difficilement. Ce loup était plutôt rapide, très rapide. Un moment, Silver fut balancé comme s'il était une brindille, Dante vit son corps qui ne bougeait plus.

\- Silver...

Dante fut alors déconcentrée à tel point qu'elle ne vit pas le bras du loup lui donner un coup dans le ventre. Dante se cogna le dos contre un arbre, sous le choc elle cracha du sang. Elle essaya de se lever mais difficilement. Dante vit alors le loup se diriger vers elle tel un train, elle l'esquiva. Cependant il réussit à faire une déchirure dans sa cape rouge. Dante, roula dans la neige mais elle avait si mal au ventre et dans le dos. Elle devina qu'elle devait avoir une côte cassée. Restant allongée dans la neige, à moitié sonnée, elle pu qu'entre apercevoir la forme d'un autre loup aussi grand que l'autre mais sa fourrure était rousse tel un feu. Elle crut voir aussi la forme du loup aux yeux vairons mais elle ferma les yeux suite au choc.

Elle pouvait entendre des bruits de bagarre, des grognements mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne sut combien de temps le combat dura mais elle n'entendit plus de bruit. Soudain elle sentit des bras la soulever, Dante essaya de soulever les yeux mais elle ne put qu'apercevoir certains détails. Elle sut que c'était un homme, qu'il avait les cheveux roux grâce à une petite tresse mais ensuite ce fut le trou noir.

Dante se réveilla plus tard dans la tente, sa cape rouge sur elle comme couverture. Elle avait des bandages tout autour de la poitrine, Dante les toucha mais une douleur lui vrilla les côtes. Oui elle avait une ou deux côtes cassées ! Elle vit à côté d'elle Silver qui dormait, il avait un bandage sur les côtes, elle lui caressa la tête avant de se lever pour sortir. Une fois dehors, elle s'enveloppa de sa cape rouge et scruta les environs. Beaucoup de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête dont deux primordiales :

\- Lequel de ces deux loups étaient la créature qui terrorisait l'île ?

\- D'où venait l'autre ?

Ces questions, une seule personne pouvait l'aider : Erwis Hunsman. Dès qu'elle serait en meilleur état elle retournerait voir Erwis. Pour le moment elle retourna dans tente pour se reposer avec Silver.

 _Un peu loin dans une grotte..._

Tout au fond de la grotte, le loup aux yeux vairons observait son ami qui était en train de faire du feu. Voyant le loup qui le regardait d'une drôle façon, l'homme annonça :

\- Qu'aurais tu voulu que je fasse ? L'emmener avec nous ?

Le loup le regarda d'une manière qui voulait dire « a-ton- avis banane ? », l'homme leva les mains en l'air en signe de désapprobation avant d'enchaîner :

\- Elle n'est pas prête pour savoir la vérité du moins pas encore. De plus nous avons un autre problème beaucoup plus urgent. Ma sœur ne va pas être contente du tout. Écoute, je l'ai soigné, elle est en sécurité. Son loup va la protéger ne t'inquiète pas.

Le loup pouffa avant de montrer son derrière à l'homme qui leva les yeux aux ciels devant l'attitude puérile du loup.

\- Tu es trop « papa poule », mon vieux ! Oups...

L'homme ne put se rectifier sa phrase, le loup montra les crocs et sauta sur l'homme. Ce qui le fit tomber par terre, les crocs du loup à 1 centimètre de sa gorge. L'homme comprenait la rage du loup, mais il oubliait qui était le plus dominant, le loup cessa de grogner devant le regard de l'homme. Sautant pour se mettre au fond de la grotte le loup commença à sangloter. L'homme s'approcha du loup afin de lui caresser la tête avant de murmurer :

\- Ce n'est rien. Excuse moi c'était très maladroit. Dès qu'elle saura la vérité tu pourras la voir. Maintenant il faut dormir mon ami, nous avons une longue route demain.

 _Plus loin dans la forêt..._

Un loup soignait ses blessures causé par un loup roux. Puis il poussa un hurlement, d'autres loups arrivèrent pour nettoyer les plaies de leur maître. Ce loup allait se venger de celui qui lui avait fait cela.

 **N/A : Voilà, les pièces du puzzle commencent à s'emboîter. Une autre menace pointe le bout de son nez encore plus violente et méchante... Je pense que maintenant vous avez deviné qui était le loup aux yeux vairons. Cependant le mystère reste encore entier quand à la mort des Red Riding Hood. Un peu de patience...Je vous promets que vous aurez vos réponses à vos nombreuses questions...Mais pas de suites.**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon noël et une bonne fête du Nouvel An.**


	6. Chapter 6

_N/A : Bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passée de bonne fête pour le nouvel an. Je vous présente le chapitre 5 où d'autres pièces du puzzle vous ait donné. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas ensuite._

 _DarkIsComing : Thank you for you're review. I hope you also like this chapter._

 _WhiteBlackGrey : Merci beaucoup pour les corrections et pour tes encouragements. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre._

 _Aca : Don't worry and thank you. You comment make me very pleasure. I hope you also like this chapter._

Chapitre 5

Dante dû attendre au moins deux semaines pour se remettre de sa blessure aux côtes. Une fois qu'elle put se tenir debout sans broncher, elle et Silver purent se remettre en route. Ils leur avaient fallut plus d'une semaine pour rejoindre le village. Dès que Dante fut arrivée, elle alla vers sa maison afin de se reposer un peu.

Dès le lendemain, elle se mit en route pour la maison d'Erwis. Une fois devant la porte, elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, elle entra comme si c'était chez elle. Une fois dans l'entrée, ne le voyant pas, Dante se mit à hurler son nom.

\- ERWIS !

Erwis dormait encore lorsqu'il entendit son prénom venant d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ! Se levant en grognant, il commença à s'habiller. Descendant l'escalier, il la trouva assise, les jambes croisées sur la table l'air renfrogné. Il remarqua que le loup qui l'accompagnait semblait mal en point. Erwis vit qu'il avait des bandages lui enserrant les côtes. Dante aussi semblait mal en point. Elle avait le teint pâle et des cernes sous les yeux. Erwis comprit par son langage corporel qu'elle avait fait des découvertes plutôt inquiétantes. Dante le vit arriver, elle vit qu'elle l'avait sortit de lit mais elle s'en fichait. D'un geste de la tête, elle le fit s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ce qu'il fit. Erwis attendit puis Dante bougea ses jambes de la table afin de poser ses mains et de les regarder.

\- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemin Erwis. Que sais-tu exactement du loup-garou ?

Erwis en resta bouché bée, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette à question. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas Dante perdit patience et tapa du poing sur la table. Le bruit fit sursauter Erwis qui reprit contenance.

\- Que...Que veux tu savoir en fait ?

\- A quoi il ressemble par exemple.

\- Euh... d'après ce que l'on sait il mesure 2 mètres.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Euh...Et bien...Dante que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas toutes ses questions ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas... Disons que durant mon périple, j'ai vu des villages dévastés, des villageois massacrés avec une sauvagerie qui n'a pas de nom. J'ai aussi trouvé des cadavres de sbires, mutilés et dont le cœur avait éclaté.

\- C'est impossible Dante.

\- Non j'ai découpé au moins six cadavres et j'ai vu les dégâts ! Ces cadavres n'avaient pas résister au changement comme s'ils étaient trop faibles. Il y a encore bien pire, j'ai découvert le dernier village avec une fosse remplit de cadavres humains et de loup-garou. Puis une grotte, les murs étaient recouverts de sang, vieux de plusieurs années. Dans le fond j'ai découvert de nombreux squelettes. Certains étaient vieux de plusieurs années. Ce qui vivait là était un loup-garou au pelage d'argent d'une sauvagerie sans borgne. Je le sais car je l'ai vu avec Silver.

\- Vu mais comment...

\- Vu comme je te vois. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui à blessé Silver et moi aussi. J'ai eu des côtes cassées. Il m'a fallut au moins deux semaines pour m'en remettre avant de revenir ici. Mais il n'y as pas que cela.

\- Comment cela ?

\- J'ai été suivi durant mon périple.

\- Suivi...Attend un peu tu crois que j'ai quelque chose avoir avec cela ? Demanda Erwis choqué.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, es-tu sur que tu n'as rien dit à personne avant de me révéler ces attaques ? Qui soit disant passant dataient de plusieurs jours pour certains villages ?

\- Dante, les villageois ont recueilli quelqu'un d'un de ces villages, qui est mort après nous avoir révélé d'où il venait. Expliqua Erwis. Comme ils avaient peur ils m'ont demandés de te faire passer le message. De plus à part toi personne n'aurait osé te suivre de peur d'être tué.

\- Hum mouais. Cela ce tient.

\- De plus qu'est- ce qui te fait croire que tu as été suivi ?

\- Un loup faisant deux fois la taille de Silver et un sifflement.

Erwis était à deux doigts de rire face à l'explication de Dante. Mais voyant la mine qu'elle faisait il préféra se taire.

\- Dante je t'avoue que je suis perdu là.

\- Moi aussi. Vois tu il y a encore autre chose de plus bizarre, lorsque je suis sortie de la grotte j'ai affronté le loup-garou au pelage d'argent puis un autre loup-garou est venu mais celui là avait le pelage roux.

\- _Pardon ?!_ Tu dis qu'il y en avait deux ?

\- Oui. Ensuite j'ai perdu connaissance mais quelqu'un m'a soigné sûrement le type qui me suivait. Mais cela n'explique pas tout.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Réfléchit, un peu nom de dieu ! Ce loup-garou au pelage d'argent d'où vient-il ? Ainsi que le loup-garou roux ? Qui est ce type qui à sifflé le loup géant ? Mais la question que l'on doit se poser c'est : est on sûr qu'il y avait bien qu'un loup-garou qui à débarqué sur l'île ?

\- Attend tu penses que...

\- Que l'on pourrait avoir deux loup-garou au lieu d'un ? Oui mais sache que celui qui à le pelage argenté est plus dangereux que le roux. Je vais faire des recherches dans les archives.

Dante se leva mais une douleur aux côtes la fit gémir. Erwis se dirigea vers elle mais Dante le repoussa.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Cela va aller.

\- Tu devrais te reposer...

\- Dit le lâche... Non je me reposerais quand je serais morte. Pas avant ! De plus j'ai des loups-garous à tuer.

Mais avant de sortir, Dante repensa à quelque chose. Elle repensa à la blessure d'Erwis, il lui avait dit que c'était un sbire qui lui avait fait cela. Mais suite à cette affaire elle commençait à douter. Se retournant, elle regarda Erwis avec un regard qui le mit mal à l'aise. Dante s'approcha de lui afin de mieux regarder sa blessure. Celle-ci avait guérie avec le temps, ne laissant qu'une immense cicatrice sur son visage d'ange. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui demanda :

\- Tu m'as dit que cette blessure te venait d'un sbire.

\- Oui pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

\- Oh rien sauf que j'avais vu sur les cadavres des griffures similaire aux tiennes. Sauf que la personne c'était transformé ensuite. Mais toi on dirait que tu te portes comme un charme. Erwis n'aurais tu pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Erwis pâlit sous la voix de Dante qui était devenue glaciale mais extrêmement basse. Il savait maintenant que Dante se doutait de quelque chose. Il allait devoir lui dire la vérité du moins celle qu'il voulait qu'elle entende.

\- Eh bien...Je...Je...J'ai peut être menti en effet mais le reste était vrai...

\- _Qui. T'a. Fait. Cette. Blessure_ ? Martela Dante.

-Ta mère...

Dante vit alors rouge, elle se précipita sur Erwis les mains sur son cou. Tous les deux atterrirent par terre. Dante enserrait le cou d'Erwis mais pas trop fort, elle voulait qu'il lui dise la vérité.

\- Espèce d'ordure ! Tu m'as menti ! Sur quoi d'autre as tu encore menti ? _Répond moi_ !

\- Sur rien d'autre, je te le jure.

\- _Menteur_ !

\- Non attend ! Je me suis disputé avec ta mère et elle m'a fait cette blessure. Ensuite elle est partit vers le territoire de la bête me laissant dans la neige. Je suis resté c'est vrai mais après j'ai entendu des coups de feu. Je savais que c'était elle.

\- Donc tu l'as laissé mourir.

\- J'ai voulu la rejoindre mais des sbires me sont tombés dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est advenu de ta mère. Pitié Dante, je ne l'ai pas tué.

Dante hésita. Elle voulait le tuer pour avoir menti sur cette balafre mais d'un autre côté grâce à lui elle avait découvert quelque chose sur la bête. Même si cela ne résoudrait rien. Poussant un juron, elle le lâcha afin de se relever et de partir non sans lui avoir dit.

\- Tu as de la chance. Mais je te préviens si je découvre autre chose tu peux être sur que ta tête se retrouvera sur une de mes pics.

Dante partit en claquant la porte laissant un Erwis pâle sur le sol. Il toucha sa gorge puis se relevant il partit dans son bureau. Ce que cette peste lui avait dit l'avait refroidi. Mais elle avait raison sur un point : d'où venais ce satané loup-garou au pelage d'argent ? Il devait chercher dans les notes de son ancêtre. Le seul loup-garou que son ancêtre avait capturé était roux et il protégeait sa sœur qui était alors enceinte. De plus d'où sortait ce loup géant ? Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de cela, ni de gens transformé en loup-garou dont le cœur explosait après transformation !

Erwis était perplexe mais il ne devait pas s'attirer encore les foudres de cette peste. Elle avait deviné que sa blessure ne venait pas d'un sbire. Mais il lui avait plus ou moins dit la vérité. Poussant un soupir, Erwis alla se servir un verre de scotch. Depuis qu'il avait tué Kara, il n'avait plus mit les pieds dans la grotte. Oh il savait où elle était mais c'était devenu trop dangereux. Ce monstre aurait sentit son odeur et l'aurait tué. De plus les jumeaux que cette garce avait mit au monde étaient devenus grand et fort. Ils le déchiquetteraient en un rien de temps. Non, il devait laisser Dante se débrouiller et si elle trouvait la vérité et bien elle irait rejoindre sa mère ainsi que ses ancêtres. Oui il prendra plaisir à la tuer tout comme il a tué sa mère.

 _Dans la maison de Dante..._

Après être revenue de chez Erwis, Dante était dans une rage folle. Ainsi donc il lui avait menti. _Menti_ ! Dante aurait du le tuer mais elle avait d'autre loup-garou à fouetter. Oui elle devait découvrir très vite la vérité car sinon, elle allait devoir affronter une nouvelle menace. Et cette fois la menace sera beaucoup mais beaucoup plus dangereuse ! De ce qu'elle a pu voir dans son périple, ce loup-garou argenté n'est qu'un affreux monstre mais surtout il était très rapide. Beaucoup plus rapide que les adversaires auquel elle s'est déjà mesurée.

Dante décida de faire quelques exercices afin de muscler ses muscles endoloris par ces deux semaines de « repos ». Elle se mit en tenu puis commença à s'échauffer. Elle refit de nombreux katas appris par sa mère. Ensuite, elle s'entraîna à l'épée. Au bout de deux heures, elle arrêta de s'entraîner pou reprendre son souffle. Ses côtes la lancèrent mais moins qu'avant, reposant l'épée de son père Dante alla prendre un bon bain chaud afin de délier tous ses muscles. Silver l'avait regardé tout au long de son entraînement avant de la suivre dans la salle de bain. Dante fit couler l'eau dans l'immense baignoire tout en se déshabillant, une fois nue elle se regarda dans le miroir. Son corps était mince, quelques personnes diraient quelle est maigre mais c'était faux ! Elle avait ses bras et ses jambes qui étaient musclés grâce à l'entraînement ! Seulement elle avait la poitrine assez petite voir quasi inexistante sous ses vêtements. Malgré son travail Dante se sentait seule ! Elle aurait aimé que sa mère lui raconte comment elle avait rencontré son père. Pour Dante personne ne pourrait s'intéresser à elle, notamment à cause de ses yeux, chez les garçons cela leur foutait les jetons quand elle était petite.

De plus elle avait ici et là des cicatrices dues à des chutes et aux végétaux environnent. Jamais elle ne fut griffée ou mordue par ces bêtes. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un de ces monstres. Non si elle était griffée ou mordue elle mettrait fin à ses jours. Cela mettrait fin à la légende des Red Riding Hood mais elle sut en son fort intérieur que quelqu'un prendrait de nouveau la relève. Une fois la baignoire remplit à moitié, elle se mit dedans tandis que Silver s'assoupit sur le tapis. Elle y passa au moins une heure avant de faire grimper Silver dans la baignoire. Elle le nettoya puis elle le sécha avec une serviette très délicatement à cause de ses blessures. Une fois son loup sec, elle alla vers une porte noire. Dessus il y avait le symbole des Red Riding Hood : une cape rouge. L'ouvrant elle descendit des marches vers le fond de la maison. C'était un tunnel que la fille de la première Red Riding Hood avait fait construire pour préserver les secrets de ses descendantes. Une fois tout en bas, elle alla trouver un coffre rouge assez vieux. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit quelques documents puis se dirigea vers un petit bureau et alluma la lampe. Ce qu'elle tenait c'était quelques portraits et des notes faites par les précédentes Red Riding Hood. Dante du faire plusieurs voyages entre le coffre et le bureau.

Dante lit les notes mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant avant un certains temps. Dante observa les portraits des premières Red Riding Hood. Les premières se servaient de haches, d'épées et portait des vêtements assez légers ainsi que la cape. Des années plus tard, les autres avaient évolués, l'une d'elle portait une armure et un bouclier en argent avec une tête de loup sur une de ses épaules avec une cape rouge. Une autre avait une armure style samouraï tenant une tête de loup. Dante était admirative mais au bout d'un moment elle trouva quelque chose. C'était parmi les notes de son arrière arrière grand-mère. La Red Riding Hood nommée Arya. Elle lut à voix haute :

 _Juillet_

 _J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait de plus en plus de sbires mais que ceux étaient encore plus dangereux et plus rapide que ceux que j'avais déjà affrontés. J'ai remarqué aussi qu'ils avaient des malformations notamment au niveau des pattes. Plus tard en découpant une carcasse j'ai vu que le cœur avait éclaté. J'en ai parlé à Marcus Husman mais il me dit de laisser cela._

 _Septembre_

 _Le comportement de Marcus m'inquiète énormément notamment depuis que j'ai vu une jeune femme aux long cheveux blanc. Je chassais quand je l'ai vu en train de découper un cerf, je vis aussi qu'il y avait deux jeunes louveteaux avec elle. Ils se tenaient assis tout près d'elle sans bouger comme s'ils attendaient qu'elle ait finit. Je me tenais immobile quand elle eut terminée, elle mit des morceaux de viandes dans une besas et donna quelques morceaux aux louveteaux. Soudain elle leva la tête au son d'un hurlement de loup. Souriant, elle prit les louveteaux et partit vers la source du hurlement. Je les suivis et je vis une ombre d'un loup gigantesque. Je pense que c'était le loup-garou qui à débarqué sur notre île. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit donc je retournais au village._

 _Je parlais de ce que j'avais vu et Marcus me prit alors par les épaules en secouant comme un prunier tout en me disant :_

 _\- Où les as-tu vus ?_

 _Je suis lui demandais de me lâcher puis j'ai du le pousser avec assez de force pour qu'il me lâche. Je lui dis alors de partir de chez moi. Le soir je suis allé voir ma fille Eriawa qui dormait, ma cape rouge lui servait de couverture. Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison mais après ce que j'ai vu je me mis à avoir peur de Marcus._

 _Décembre_

 _Je sens que Marcus me cache quelque chose. Depuis la découverte de la jeune femme il est distant et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il sait des choses dont j'ignore. Lorsque je veux le questionner il se dérobe. Je vais aller faire des recherches dans les archives des mes ancêtres et voir ce que peux trouver._

Puis plus rien, Dante se doutait qu'Arya était morte quelques semaines plus tard. En tout cas Dante ne trouva rien d'autre dans la description du loup-garou. Rien pas même sur le loup-garou au pelage d'argent. En tout cas Dante pense que la jeune femme décrit pas Arya devait être la clé de tout ce mystère.

Remettant tout dans le coffre, Dante remonta et ferma la porte pour aller se coucher avec Silver couché contre son flanc.

 _Dans la Montagne..._

Arrivée devant la grotte, le loup aux yeux vairons suivit de son maître entrèrent pour trouver les jumeaux et la jeune femme. Voyant la mine de son frère et celle du loup, elle demanda aux jumeaux de s'occuper du loup. Suivant les deux jumeaux, le loup laissa son maître et sa sœur. Une fois seul, ce fut la jeune femme qui brisa le silence.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as une triste mine.

\- Disons que l'on a fait des découvertes plutôt inquiétantes.

\- Allons nous asseoir veux tu.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir dans le fond de la grotte sur des peaux de bêtes. Une fois assis, la jeune femme reprit la parole.

\- Qu'as tu découvert ?

\- Des villages détruits d'une horrible façon. Désolé je préfère taire les détails. Nous fumes attaqués mais on s'en est bien sortis jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne sa fille.

\- Sa fille ?

\- Elle était là aussi pour les mêmes raisons. Je suis resté distants mais pas lui. Quand il n'y avait plus d'ennemi, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était plus là. Je l'ai alors sifflé et il est revenu. Nous avons suivi notre route et...

\- Et...

\- La fille de la précédente Red Riding Hood était en plein combat contre un autre loup-garou. Je l'ai blessé et je l'ai soigné.

La fille vit que son frère lui cachait quelque chose à propos du loup-garou. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas cracher le morceau comme cela, elle décida de la taquiner.

\- Tu ne cacherais pas quelque chose mon cher frère ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Rox...

L'homme se braqua, il avait horreur qu'elle l'appelle comme cela. Dès qu'elle l'appelait comme cela c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'il mentait ou qu'il oubliait certains détails.

\- Kisara, je t'assure que...

\- Rox...

\- Arrête cela petite sœur ! Grimaça l'homme.

\- J'arrêterais quand tu me diras la vérité. Alors Rox ?

L'homme lui fit les gros yeux mais il savait qu'elle n'arrêterait pas. Aussi il capitula bon gré malgré.

\- Très bien mais sache que je voulais seulement te protéger. Et que rien ne prouve que ce soit lui.

\- Comment ça « lui » ? Soupçonna Kisara.

\- Le loup-garou qui a attaqué la fille de notre protecteur sur patte avait le pelage argenté. Ses yeux étaient de tel qu'on croirait qu'il était aveugle.

Kisara pâlit face à cette description. Elle ne connaissait qu'un loup-garou qui correspondait à cette description mais il était mort. Face au désarroi de sa sœur, le fameux « Rox » la regarda dans les yeux et lui martela.

\- Kisa, écoute-moi attentivement. Je t'ai dit ce que j'ai vu mais il se peut que cela ne soit pas lui. Lorsque je me suis transformé il ne m'a pas reconnut. Tu m'entends il ne ma pas reconnue.

\- Mais...cette description...Au Wolf j'ai peur...

\- Ne t'en fais pas je serais là. Mais surtout nous aurons un autre allié.

\- Qui ?

\- La fille de Swen.

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? Tous d'abord je tiens à vous dire que oui, le père de Dante n'est pas mort mais qu'il vit sous une autre formes (bravo à ceux qui ont deviné). Quand à Kisara et « Rox » qui peuvent ils êtres ? Quels liens ont ils avec les Hunsman ? Mais surtout d'où viens ce loup-garou au pelage argenté qui à des liens avec Kisara et son frère ? Que va vraiment découvrir Dante ?**

 **Suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf.**


	7. Chapter 7

_N/A : Bonjour, je sais j'ai mit du temps à faire ce chapitre. Pardon pardon mais disons que j'ai eu des soucis au niveau personnelle et l'inspiration n'était plus au rendez vous. Encore pardon pour cette attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 _Capucine : Contente que tu aimes bien mon histoire. Encore merci pour ta review._

 _Whiteblackgrey : Cela faisait longtemps. J'espère que tu vas bien. Ta review ma fait plaisirs._

Chapitre 6

Après avoir passé la nuit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle avait lu dans les notes d'Arya, Dante en avait conclut que cette femme était la clé. En se levant ce matin Dante alla cherché la carte que ses ancêtres et sa mère avait complété. Prenant un crayon vert, elle fit de nouvelle croix dans les zones où elle avait vu le loup-garou au pelage blanc. Une fois cette tâche effectué, Dante prépara son équipement afin de partir de exploration avec la carte dans la main dans la zone où aucune Red Riding Hood n'était allé et où sa mère fut tuée.

Dante prit sa tente, sa trousse de secoure, son duvet, des chargeurs, son épée ainsi que les notes d'Arya. Sortant de chez elle avec son loup, Dante se mit en route afin de percer ce mystère. Dante ne se doutait pas qu'Erwis les avait suivit du regard caché dans sa maison. Une fois que la jeune fille fut au loin, Erwis décida de passer chez la jeune fille. Il savait que comme ses ancêtres ceux de la jeune fille conservaient des notes. Ils allaient donc prendre ceux qui l'intéressait avant de faire quelque chose qui mettrait en coup dur à cette petite peste !

Réussissant à faire sauter la serrure, Erwis entra dans la maison sans se faire voir. Puis il commença a fouiller. Enfin il mit tout sans dessus-dessous avant de trouver la porte marqué d'une cape rouge. Descendant l'escalier, il observa les lieux avant de trouver le coffre. Réussissant à détruire la serrure, il fouilla dans les notes et trouva celles écrite d'Arya. Les parcourant il les fourra dans sa poche avant de remonter en haut. Cependant il n'allait pas repartir comme cela pour porter un coup à la petite peste, il mit le feu à la maison. Sortant in extrémiste, il vit la maison brûler avant que celle-ci ne s'affaisse sur elle même. Partant d'un rire sadique, Erwis savoura sa victoire avant de repartir vers chez lui. Malheureusement, des cris se firent entendre sur la route. Pas des cris de joie mais bel et bien des cris de terreur. Il courut avant de s'arrêter net devant l'image qui se présentait devant lui : le village se fit attaquer par des loups-garous en pleine frénésie meurtrière ! Ce fut un spectacle horrible, Erwis resta figé sur place tellement il avait peur.

Il pouvait entendre des « Au secours ! », « A l'aide ! » mais il n'intervint pas. Surtout lorsqu'il vit ce que Dante lui avait décris : le loup-garou au pelage blanc. Celui-ci regarda les autres loups-garous tués les habitants avant de partager le carnage. Au bout de 2 heures, ils partirent ne laissant que des corps écharpés et du sang sur la neige. Erwis passa devant le carnage avant qu'on ne l'attrape par la jambe. C'était une jeune fille qui commençait à se métamorphosé, prenant une grosse pierre avant de lui défoncer le crâne. Le sang avait éclaboussé son visage, lâchant la pierre Erwis courut vers sa demeure avant de d'enfermé à double tour.

Erwis devait fuir maintenant avant que Dante ne revienne. Oui il devait fuir !

Prenant ses affaires, ainsi que les notes de son ancêtre, il sortit de sa maison avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

 _Plus loin dans les terres..._

Cela faisait un moment que Dante et Silver marchaient dans la neige. Dante regardait de temps en temps la carte jusqu'à ce que son loup émit un bruit étrange.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Silver ?

Se tournant vers son loup, elle le vit le regarder au loin. Regardant dans la même direction que le loup Dante vit alors la fumée qui s'élevait. Bien sur elle savait d'où sa venait. A ce moment là, un sentiment de froid s'insinua dans la colonne vertébrale de Dante. Rangeant la carte, Dante se mit à courir le plus vite possible Silver sur ses talons. Dante avait l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les jambes à chaque foulé. Le trajet dura plusieurs minutes, des minutes qui semblaient avoir duré une éternité pour Dante. Soufflant pour reprendre son souffle en relevant la tête, Dante crut qu'elle allait vomir devant la scène qui se présentait à elle.

Le village de son enfance n'était plus qu'une scène d'horreur. Les maisons étaient détruites, la neige d'habitude blanche et immaculée, n'était plus que rouge. Rouge du sang des villageois ! Dante s'avança parmi ce qui restait de son village. Il régnait un silence de mort, silence qui fut briser par le vent qui hurlait et qui fouettait son visage. La neige était spongieuse à cause du sang, Dante vit des corps éventré, souvent c'était plus des morceaux ici et là. Dante retint de ne pas pleuré, ce carnage avait eu lieu alors qu'elle n'était pas là ! Soudain, elle entendit du bruit. Dégainant son épée, Dante se tint sur ses gardes. Elle avança prudemment avant de voir une personne surgir devant elle. C'était une femme, Dante remarqua qu'elle avait du mal à marché comme si elle était ivre, son poignet droit était tourné dans un angle bizarre ainsi que sa cheville gauche. Dante sentait que quelque chose clochait car la jeune femme émit des halètement suspects. Ses long cheveux noir encadraient son visage ce qui fait que Dante ne put voir que la jeune femme cachait en réalité. Dante resserra sa prise sur son arme ce qui alerta la jeune femme qui releva la tête. Là Dante put voir ce qu'elle cachait : elle se transformait !

Dante se mit en position d'attaque prête à tout éventualité. La jeune femme dont l'œil gauche était encore humain mais dont le droit était celui d'un loup essaya de parler :

\- Tu...tu es...moi...

\- « Tu es moi » ?. Je ne comprend pas.

\- Tue...tuez moi... Par pitié...

Dante ayant comprit la requête baissa la tête avant de dire :

\- Très bien.

D'un mouvement souple, elle planta son arme dans le cœur de la jeune femme qui hoqueta avant de s'affaler sur le neige. Dante retira son épée avant de la nettoyer dans la neige puis ferma les yeux de la femme juste avant de lui briser la nuque. Maintenant savait ce qui c'était vraiment passé : des loups-garous !

Dante continua son chemin. Elle avait tué 20 personnes qui étaient en train de se transformé avant d'arriver vers chez elle. Enfin ce qui restait de sa maison. Il ne restait plus rien, rien que du bois brûler. Sous l'effet du choc, les genoux de Dante cédèrent sous son poids, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Sa maison, son foyer était réduit en cendre, qui avait pu faire cela ? Séchant ses larmes, Dante se releva afin de sauver ce qui aurait pu l'être. Hélas rien n'avait échapper au feu pas même les affaires de ses ancêtres sauf que Dante trouva en dessous d'un tas de cendre, une photo à moitié brûler. C'était une photo de son père et de sa mère alors enceinte. Dante se souvenant qu'elle restait des heures à regarder cette photo seule souvenir de son père. Elle remarqua alors quelque chose, son père avait les cheveux blond qui étaient parsemé de mèches noirs. C'était idiot mais cela lui fit penser au loup-garou blond qu'elle avait vu il y a quelques semaines.

\- C'est absurdes...

Rangeant la photo, Dante sortit afin de se diriger vers Silver qui était resté à l'écart. Lui grattant la tête, Dante regarda une dernière fois ce qui fut son foyer avant de de regarder Silver.

\- Allons chez Erwis.

Dante avait remarquer qu'Erwis n'était pas parmi les victimes. Elle pensait qu'il avait finit par se transformé mais elle voulait quand même vérifier s'il c'était caché chez lui. Une fois devant la maison d'Erwis, Dante remarqua que la porte était entrouverte. S'y glissant, elle remarqua que tout était s'en dessus dessous comme si le propriétaire avait voulut prendre la fuite le plus vite possible. Ce qui contraria Dante. Elle en déduit q'Erwis avait fui avant ou après le carnage.

\- Quel lâche !

Dante sortit de la maison, elle remarqua que Silver se tenais à quelque mètre de là en train de renifler un tronc d'arbre. S'approchant Dante remarqua que l'arbre avait été griffé, des poils étaient resté accroché. Dante les ôta avant de mieux les regarder, ils étaient blanc. En voyant ces poils, elle devint blanche comme un linge. Celui qui avait massacré les villageois était le loup-garou blanc enfin seul c'était un euphémisme, Dante devina que le loup-garou était venu avec plusieurs loup-garou transformés. Serrant le poing Dante senti la colère bouillonner en elle. Elle fut sortit de sa torpeur par un glapissement de Silver. Tournant la tête, elle le vit sautiller pour essayer de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Allant le rejoindre, elle vit alors ce que son loup essayait de lui faire comprendre. Des empreintes de loup-garou qui allait vers la forêt. Grattouillant son compagnon à quatre patte Dante eut un rictus mauvais.

\- Allons traquer du loup-garou !

Dante se mit alors à courir suivit de Silver sans se douter que quelqu'un les suivait en retrait. Tous les deux suivirent les empreinte de pas pendant plusieurs heures avant de déboucher sur une clairière qui était entouré d'une épaisse forêt. La piste s'était arrêter bien avant, ils étaient à terrain découvert et Dante se méfiait. Sortant son arme, Dante se mit à pointé l'arme devant elle. Soudain, elle entendit des craquements qui venait de partout autour d'elle. Serrant son arme avec fermeté, Dante savait qu'elle n'ait pratiquement aucune chance de s'en sortir. Respirant un bon coup tout en fermant les yeux Dante repensa à sa mère.

\- Pardonne moi maman...

Rouvrant les yeux, Dante affronta ses ennemies qui étaient plutôt en assez grand nombre. Elle réussit en tuer plusieurs avant de devoir recharger son arme. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Silver se battre contre d'autres loups-garous. Une fois son arme vide, Dante dégaina son épée, elle en tua beaucoup mais leur nombre ne cessait d'augmenter. En effet d'autres loups-garous arrivaient au poing que Dante et Silver furent submergé. Fatigué Dante avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver les attaques, ce fut pire lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose traversé son épaule gauche et dans sa jambe droite.

\- Ahhhhhh...

Dante faillit tomber dans la neige à la merci des griffes et des crocs de ses ennemies. Mais mu par l'adrénaline ainsi que le besoins de survivre, elle serra les dents avant de se remettre à attaquer. Cette douleur elle le savait était du à une balle, Dante à cause de ses blessures ne pouvait plus combattre. Surtout lorsqu'elle entendit un cri qui venait de son loup, Dante se tourna pendant cinq secondes pour voir Silver faire disparaître sous la masse de cinq loups-garous. Elle eut soudain peur avant d'être envoyer dans les airs suite à un coup dans le ventre.

Dante valsa dans la neige avant de s'arrêter. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se relever mais avec sa blessure à l'épaule et à la jambe Dante n'y arrivait pas. S'écroulant dans la neige, elle sortit son arme, la chargeant une dernière fois avant de se tourner à demi pour tuer les loups-garous qui venaient vers elle. Ne voyant plus Silver, une larme coula sur sa joue gauche, Dante imagina le pire.

\- Silver...Marmonna Dante.

Elle allait tirer quand elle entendit d'autre grognements qui venait de derrière elle. Dante sut alors qu'elle était fichu car prise à revers devant et derrière. Du moins elle le crut avant que trois loups-garous ne sautent pour attterirr devant elle. Dante reconut le loup-garou roux qui avait combattu celui au pelage blanc mais les deux autres lui étaient inconnues. Dante remarqua qu'ils étaient plus petit par rapprot au roux, leur pelage semblait aussi similaire mais elle remarqua que l'un d'eux étaient plus foncé comme des qu'ils attendaient les ordres du roux, Dante en devina alors que le loup-garou était comme leur alpha et donc :

\- Des jeunes... Ce sont de jeunes loups-garous. Marmonna Dante.

Une rugissement retentit puis les trois loups-garous se lancèrent dans la batailles. Dante toujours son arme pointé vers la mélé ne savait plus quoi faire. Les trois loups-garous mordaient, griffaient sans recevoir aucun coup au point qu'elle n'arrivait pas à viser. A un moment un des jeunes loup-garou fut plaqué au sol, Dante hésita mais tira tuant ainsi celui qui plaquait le jeune au sol. Cependant Dante avait la tête qui tournait du à la perte de sang au poing qu'elle ne vit qu'une ombre venant vers elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Enfin trop tard pour ce loup-garou trop téméraire qui se mordre à la gorge par le loup-garou noir que Dante avait vu il y a quelques semaines. Elle s'aperçut de la scène lorsqu'elle reçut du sang sur la figure et qu'elle vit les deux bêtes. Le loup-garou noir balança l'autre avant de se mettre au-dessus de Dante comme pour dire " ne vous approcher pasd'elle". Il ne la quittait pas mais Dante à cause de ses blessures tomba à la renverse dans la neige ce qui fait qu'elle ne put voir alors la fin du carnage.

Bien qu'étourdit, elle put entendre trois voix masculine : deux jeune et une plus âgée.

\- Est elle morte ? Demanda un jeune.

\- Je sais pas. Répondit la voix la plus âgée. Laisse nous voir comment elle va. Gros nigaut.

Un grognement se fit entendre avant que Dante ne sente qu'on l'examinai.

\- Elle c'est prit une balle dans l'épaule gauche et une lui a érafler la jambe. Elle perd beaucoup de sang.

\- Rox ! Hurla un jeune.

\- Je suis occupé Seth.

\- C'est son loup...il...Enfin...

Dante ne put entendre la suite que déjà des bras fort la soulevère. Elle put entendre néenmoins :

\- Enterer le dignement puis retournons à la grotte. Kisara doit s'inquiéter.

Puis ce fut le trou noir pour Dante


End file.
